


By Chance- A Clarinet Section Fanfic

by takinoborudesu



Category: Bandom, Original Work
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 12:52:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8625142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takinoborudesu/pseuds/takinoborudesu
Summary: May 23rd, 2012. The total human population on planet Earth is suddenly reduced to 12 individuals– the director of the McLean High School Symphonic Band and the 11-member clarinet section. They are forced to barricade themselves in the school auditorium in order to survive. But as supplies dwindle and tempers rise, the clarinets begin to find that neither alien attacks nor food shortages will pose the greatest hardships of all in the aftermath of the apocalypse. It’s actually the daunting challenge of putting up with one another in the same room for three months…





	

<http://www.lulu.com/shop/jessica-tang/by-chance-a-clarinet-section-fanfic/ebook/product-21207638.html>

It's actually free. This link used to be one that led to my own website but my account got deleted for inactivity, so here's the Lulu link to the PDF.


End file.
